Super Ash
by Pokapoka
Summary: Misty blows up at Tracey when they're camping out, and when he goes into the forest, Ash and Misty have a talk...or maybe more than that. Oneshot. Rated T just to be safe. Pokeshipping/AAML. Kinda fluffy at the end.


Hi everyone! *crickets chirp* Umm…ok then, yeah, I don't really have any readers as I write this, and since the last fanfiction I TRIED to write didn't work, I might as well try again. If someone reads this and it seems cruddy, that's because I have a SUPER BAD writer's block that I'm trying to get out of by writing this. I imagined it when I woke up from a nap and was too lazy to get up, so I just laid there and thought of this, then thought "This would be an awesome idea for a oneshot!", so I decided to write it. If you're still reading this, you get a cookie. I DON'T OWN POKEMON. Now, for the story!

* * *

"He's not that great!" yelled a fuming red-head. Misty was fighting with Tracey.

"How DARE you!" he yelled back, at her statement. This was the one thing that mad him mad. The one thing that made him yell. And when he gets mad, he really blows up.

"Professor Oak is only a professor! Stop acting like he's some amazing, great, majestic entity of some sort! He's just a freaking GUY!"

"I'm camping out in the forest. I'll see you tomorrow morning." Tracey suddenly said, as he picked up his sleeping bag and book, and walked through the trees. Ash only stared in amazement at Misty, the way she could even anger the calm, quiet man that is Tracey. Misty sat next to him and stared at the fire, looking like she was in deep thought.

"Misty…you shouldn't have been so hard on Tracey." Ash said. "I mean, sure, his Oak worshipping gets old, but everyone has a role model."

"I know. But…I'm kinda glad he went into the forest. He'll be fine, he's just a little irritated, and I'm glad that we could have some alone time. We never get to be alone together." Misty crossed her legs and looked at her hands. She started playing with her pant leg. "I mean, the last time we were alone was the first time we came here to the Orange Islands, and that was only for about a day."

"I know what ya mean, we're always traveling with someone else while I defeat all the gyms." Ash told her, obviously not aware of how egotistical he sounded.

"Oh, yeah. You're super strong, defeating all of those gyms. We should have a song for you!" Misty playfully poked his chest, as she recited the lyrics she made up, to the tune of the first Pokemon theme song. "I wanna be… like Super Ash! He's like no one there ever was! Dun-dun-dundun! He's super strong and he's the best, to be like him is my cause! Haha!"

"Haha. Very funny." Ash sarcastically said as he poked her back. "You should see how super I really am! HA!" he suddenly tackled her, and they both started rolling across the ground.

"AHH! Ash! Don't…don't…hahha! St..st...stop tickling me!" Misty yelped, rolling around under him, laughing as she tried to stutter out something.

"Ash uses Tackle attack! Then he uses Tickle! It was super effective!" Ash choked out while laughing, pretending to be like a battle announcer. They both rolled around some more, and then he stopped rolling, and used his arms to suspend him over her body. "Ha! See! I'm so super I can do pushups on top of you!" he did three pushups, then the fourth, and his lips touched hers. They were both in shock, not moving a muscle, his lips still perched on hers. Misty started to kiss back, and Ash pulled back.

"Muh...meh…Misty…did…did we just…" Ash was at a loss for words. He was still over her, his forehead touching hers. They were both pure red, and thoughts were rushing through their heads._ '__Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why did I just do that? Why did it feel good? Why do I want to kiss her again? What's gonna happen? Why am I asking myself all of these questions? Most importantly, how am I going to get away before she pounds me to death with her mallet?'_

"Yeah Ash…we…did…" Misty muttered out, barely a whisper. _'Oh no! Now we're not gonna be able to be friends, and he's gonna hate me, and I want to kiss him again! But he IS still over me...might as well.' _"And…oh, screw it." She pulled his head towards hers, and their lips locked. Ash was surprised for a moment, until he started to kiss back.

Tracey entered, and started to say "Guys, I'm sorry b-", but he dropped his book and sleeping bag, held his breath, and slowly stepped away, in complete and absolute shock. Ash and Misty parted lips the second he was out of sight.

"Misty…" Ash whispered.

"Ash…" Misty whispered back. "Ash, I love you."

"I love you too Misty."

And they kissed again, while Pikachu, napping this whole time, woke up to find his Pikapi and Pikachupi kissing. He quietly said to himself "Pika pika Pikachupi pi Pikapi, pipika pika pi chu pikapika." _It was obvious Misty loved Ash, I just didn't think the dense idiot would figure it out so soon. _And he curled back up with a small "Chaaa~" and went back to sleep.

* * *

Writer's Notes: I COMPLETELY BUTCHERED THIS! Originally it was a WAYY different story, and Tracey was Brock. Basically I only kept in the Misty-and-male-traveling-companion-fight part. And I couldn't really think of anything for Brock to fight about with Misty, so I changed him to Tracey. ^_^ This was fun. Also, it takes place in the Orange Islands, in my little dream world they went there a second time (even though I would replace Tracey with Brock in a heartbeat). Thanks everyone!


End file.
